Romance between the Fox and the Weapon Mistress
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Thirteenth story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is an affair between Tenten Higurashi-Lee and Naruto Uzumaki in the Hokage tower where they are ironing out the details of a loan that is needed for her shop. That is all for now, please enjoy and REVIEW.


**Romance between the Fox and the Weapon Mistress**

 **Hello everyone, Snowdust Haku15 here with the Thirteenth story of my 'Romance Between' series. This one-shot is a story of a relationship between Naruto and Tenten from the Naruto series where Tenten is coming to him for 'Loans' for her weapon shop to stay afloat. Unlike my earlier Naruto stories, this is set in the actually Narutoverse.**

 **Also this is sort of to make up for my last story that was kind of lacking.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story, please review when finished.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **-Hokage's Tower-**

"Hokage-sama."

All Naruto did to respond to the silky voice of his secretary was to grunt as he leafed through his paperwork and brushed a lock of his crimson colored hair out of his face, finally understanding why he always heard groans of annoyance when he walked out of the Sandaime and Tsunade's office after missions.

"Your next appointment has arrived sir," the secretary, a young kunoichi with flawless skin and the signature platinum blonde hair of the Yamanaka clan, she was Ino's cousin if he recalled, announced, taking a moment to take in the impressive view of her lord and master.

"Ok then, send them in."

The blonde merely smiled at the powerful form of her Kage and stepped to the side to allow another woman into the Shinobi God's office. The Uzumaki Hokage sighed and arched an eyebrow when he turned his whiskered face to the entrance and saw his old comrade Tenten Higurashi-Lee walking in while wearing a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left. Underneath, she wore fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots.

"Sit on down Tenten-chan," was all the powerful Jinchuuriki said while gesturing towards one of the chairs for visitors in front of his desk, inwardly aware of Kurama ogling the kunoichi before him like the perverted fox tended to do. "Yuri-chan, we will probably be a while, so you might want to take your lunch break. Close the door behind you. Nobody gets in until I say otherwise."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the chunin said with a knowing smile directed at her red haired boss, before turning to leave and join her mentor Anko at the Dango stand.

"So, what is this about Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked as he turned to the bun-haired woman once he was sure they were alone.

Tenten merely bit her bottom lip as she stared at her boss and leader, knowingly making his lower head stir at the sexy look she gained. "It's about the loan for my weapons shop…"

"No it's not," Naruto's brash dismissal of the reason she had given her husband and teammate, Rock Lee, caused the weapon user to blush as if she were a child with a hand stuck in her mother's cookie jar.

"You're right," the Fourth War veteran said with a coy smile on her face as she regained her momentum and she looked towards the corner of the room where Kakashi's eldest daughter Yuki was positioned, ready to cut down any threats to her father's student. "I just thought I should help give Hatake-chan over there a helpful alibi in-case my husband came asking, it's more than what Uchiha-san does when she comes to you to help with easing her loneliness since her husband is always fucking your cousin in Otogakure."

Naruto merely smirked at her claim, continuously amused at the small amount of spite the older kunoichi had for his old teammate, before noting down to have Yuki's superior put her on gate duty for getting spotted so easily… her father wasn't going to be too happy…

"I guess it can't be helped," Naruto said as he popped open the new laptop that the Technology division of the Anbu had created and beckoned for her to come to him. "I have the terms for your loan here, why don't you come over and take a nice look."

Tenten smiled coyly at the whiskered redhead as she got on her feet, her legs already feeling like jello at the thought of the incoming pleasure she would receive from the Nidaime Sage of Six Paths and walked around behind the desk to stand in front of the seated Jinchuuriki.

The weapon user of Team Gai immediately gave a gasp when she found herself bent over and her breasts pressed against the hardwood surface of the desk with the Uzumaki's powerfully built frame holding her down by pressing into her back, his hard-on pressing itself between the cheeks of her ass, "Your excuses are meant for your idiot of a husband when you need an excuse for being somewhere else, when you come in here because you need me to fuck your brains out, just _say_ it."

The wife of Rock Lee moaned at the sensation of his mighty cock rubbing itself against her ass and nodded her head, loving the feeling of his hot breath on her ear.

Her beautifully sculpted body was still pressed against the wooden desk when she heard and felt him move his right arm down to unfasten his pants. The Uzumaki usually liked to play games with her body, and she always enjoyed the bliss he brought that made her toes curl, however it seemed he was just eager to squeeze his massive prick into her still tight as hell cunt.

However when he stopped his movements, her smile turned into a small frown and she turned her head to peer into the cerulean orbs of her Hokage, "Naruto-kun?"

"Lift your dress," was all he said as his left hand sent shivers up her spine by slowly stroking her back. "I want you to show me your beautiful ass."

Her chestnut colored eyes filled with understanding and the weapon using Jounin lifted her body up enough to reach down and lift the end of her qipao battle dress to reveal the fishnet leggings she wore under it much like the T&I Director Anko Mitarashi, as a matter of fact when she began emulating the Snake Mistress, the weapon mistress wore no underwear of any kind underneath, allowing for the red haired shinobi to have a perfect view of her tight ass.

"Hmm," Naruto sneered as he cupped her left ass cheek with his large palm, eliciting a cute moan. "Walking around the village without any panties? I think that you need to be taught a lesson Tenten-chan."

The swishing of air was all the warning the Jounin had before she gave a shriek of pleasure mixed with pain when the Nanadaime brought his hand down in a large slap on her right cheek, leaving a nicely sized red handprint behind on the lightly jiggling orb of flesh.

"So," Naruto said casually as if he weren't spanking one of his kunoichi in his office at the moment or enjoying the masturbation sounds coming from his sensei's daughter in the corner. "How has Lee-kun been lately? Gotten over his broken leg from our spar yet?"

At the mention of her hard headed Youth-obsessed husband, Tenten bit her bottom lip; while she loved her strange husband, she absolutely loved having sex with the titan currently holding her to his desk, so while she should've felt terrible about cheating on him with the Hokage, she just couldn't find it in herself to do so. Apparently with the non-existence of her answer, the Uzumaki took that as permission to smack her ass a second time with his hand.

"Lee-kun doesn't suspect anything to be wrong," she answered after a painful moan at the sensation his hand left. "He is usually too busy training with Metal-chan and even when paying attention to detail, he was never the brightest bulb, that was mostly Neji's job on our team."

"So he doesn't know that you are acting like Anko-chan by coming here with no underwear even when you walk through the crowded streets?" Naruto asked before he made her moan by sliding his large fingers into her sopping wet vagina.

"Oh gods," she moaned out at the sensation of his digits pressing the slick walls of her insides, her hips started to move, trying to follow the slow rhythm of the man's fingers, but that was interrupted when his other hand slapped yet again against the flesh of her abused rear with a loud smack, making her squeal like Shizune's pig Tonton.

It always felt so good when she came here, being dominated like this by the Nanadaime, her own husband being rather traditional in bed despite his outlandish training ways. Never going for anything other than Missionary style. The youth loving berserker seeing spanking or anything kinky as being disrespectful to the woman, even if she wanted it so much.

The calloused hand immediately slapped against her porcelain skin again, somehow flawlessly keeping rhythm with his fingers in her cunt, getting the older ninja to moan loudly with pleasure. Naruto never held back with her, respecting her want for wild passion.

"So he doesn't know about _this._ Where you come to me with your slutty cunt dripping juices from having your ass spanked? Or being bent over my desk, begging to have me pounding into your pussy like an animal in heat."

"Yes!" Came a bold declaration as his hand once more made contact with her now red and slightly bruised tush, her core tightening and ready to let loose the floodgates. "Lee-kun doesn't understand that I want it rough... w-with someone that will act like an animal in bed... oh gods yes... oooh-"

The owner of Higurashi Weapons gave a loud scream of pleasure as Naruto stopped her from speaking by curling his fingers against her g-spot, speeding up her release and causing it to squirt all over his flame designed cloak.

The redhead former husband of Hinata Hyuga smiled as his blue orbs stared down at the gasping kunoichi that was fighting to come down from her orgasmic high, before he walked over to the wall beneath his father's portrait and pressing a switch that blended into a wall to turn the bookcase into a doorway.

"Come with me," he said as he turned back to the kunoichi as she began to rise of his desk. "Take off your clothes."

Tenten's brown eyes gleamed with anticipation and the woman obeyed in silence by peeling away her qipao dress and fishnets, revealing that she wasn't wearing her usual sports bra, the sight of her bare breasts causing his already hard cock to feel like it could rip through his carbon fiber pants if he moved too much.

"Get on the bed," was his order when she came to stand next to him, revealing the doorway to lead into a moderately sized bedroom where a king-sized bed resided.

Obediently, Tenten did as she was ordered and the Uzumaki wasted no time to climb onto the bed on top of her, just as naked as she was. Every single one of his hard-earned muscles corded and perfectly defined through his skin.

"Spread your legs."

Immediately, Tenten did as she was commanded and moaned when Naruto squeezed her right breast with his large hand. "Show me everything."

She followed to obeyed and spread her legs as far as they would be spread, which earned the brunette a satisfied smirk from her forbidden lover. Her pussy was revealed to the world of the bedroom and resting above her womanhood was an Uzumaki swirl-shaped patch of hair.

Not that Lee knew about that being the clan symbol of her lover, having never spent much time paying attention to history…

He just thought she was showing her loyalty to the village…

Little did he know…

The smile that crept onto the Hokage's lips at the sight of the neat trimming, the redhead always loving seeing the crest of his clan lying above her cunt like he owned her, the same going for the beautiful, sinful Mitarashi and his Anbu captain Yugao. His large hand awarded her by reaching down between the smooth, spread legs and he began stroking his cock with the other, his blue eyes roaming all over her perfect body: her lustful brown eyes, her blushing face, her nicely-sized breasts capped with maroon, hardened nipples, her toned stomach that was followed by her swirl-covered cunt, glossy with her intimate juices.

"Stop that and fuck me already," Tenten begged as she moaned over the feeling of his fingers inside her cunt again, her brown orbs eyeing the massive cock being stroked by his equally large hand. "Your cock is almost three times as big as Lee's, I need to _feel_ it inside me…!"

"I think I'll spill my cum all over you first," was all he said, his amused and daring smirk sending shivers up her spine. "I want you to wear it as a badge of honor tonight, just to see if Lee can get a hint."

Tenten snorted at his idea, knowing full well that her husband would have to watch Naruto fucking her to understand that she had cheated on him, and even then he would believe it to be another one of Yakumo's prank illusions.

Suddenly she blushed as she thought of how it would feel to have the crimson haired Hokage fucking her right in front of her naive husband sent her over the edge from the stimulation of his fingers, just in time to join him as he shot his own release all over his tight body. The hot, extremely potent seed of the Nidaime Sage landed all over her toned stomach and breasts, some of it landing just above her Uzumaki crest and yet despite his very recent release, Naruto wasted no time with ramming his iron hard cock into her nether lips.

"Ooh, it feels just as good as always Tenten-chan," he said to her ear as he bent over her when he finally came to a stop inside her womb, wrapping his large arms around her body. "I probably will never understand how you can always be this tight despite giving birth twice."

"That's what you said to Tsume-sama, isn't it?" His companion in this sexual adventure said with a loud moan at the sensation of his junior filling her completely and she shifted slightly, getting a low growl of a moan from the man. "Please fuck me harder Naruto-kun, I need to feel all of you!"

The Hokage smirked down at her, taking in the beautiful sight below him. The wife of the village's resident Youth master, lying on his bed, his creamy seed spread all over her heaving chest and toned belly, constantly begging for him to fuck her pretty brains out.

It was a beautiful view, even more beautiful than his cheater of an ex-wife that he caught sleeping with the new Raikage Darui.

Smirking down at her from his position between her legs, Naruto decided that he had toyed with his lover long enough and he began thrusting into her at a hard, yet fast pace.

"Oh gods yes," Tenten whimpered from the feeling of him filling her again and again. "Fuck me more! Fuck me with your big-ass cock! Fuck me until I can't walk! Make me cum, give me your chil-"

Instead of finishing her last sentence, she threw her head back into the pillow, crying out as his raging cock brought her to the climax she had been begging for, overflowing every part of her mind and body with unbelievable pleasure.

While this happened Naruto refused to stop or slow down, plowing through her cunt mercilessly, their well-built bodies making loud slapping noises as they came in contact like massive boulders with each of his violent thrusts.

"Oh g-gods," she moaned out as he fucked her relentlessly.

It was too much; the spanking, being fingered while the spanking was going and the way he was fucking her into a senseless heap of goo while holding her fit hips firmly, shoving his bijuu of a dick deeper and deeper into her velvety folds with every thrust and she was once again cumming for yet the eighth time since she stepped foot inside the office for her appointment.

When he finally stopped, letting her rest a moment, Naruto flipped her over, getting nice squeal from her at the feeling of Naruto Jr. turning in her, and he noticed the red handprints that the his eager hand had left upon her ass.

The last Uzumaki smirked, once again plowing into her, this time from behind and he noticed her tongue beginning to lol out of her mouth with a fucked stupid expression when he kept striking at her g-spot repeatedly.

When he stopped after unloading in her with an animalistic roar that was heard by the returning Yuri and the out of it Yuki, Tenten thought that perhaps he was finally finished. However the young, sexy mother of Metal Lee forgot about the legendary stamina of the Uzumaki clan, coupled with the power of a Bijuu and Tenten's eyes widened when she felt his thumbs venturing between her butt cheeks, rubbing against her yet to be claimed rosebud.

"Has Lee ever fucked you in the ass?" Her village's leader asked as he bent over her back, his warm breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine.

With a shiver at the thought of her ass being ravaged, Tenten gave a shake of her bun-covered head. While she had often wondered what it would be like since her days as a genin and accidentally spying on a couple in a hot spring getting it on, Lee had always refused, believing it to be extremely unyouthful, even if his beloved mentor disagreed on that subject with him.

"Well then Tenten-chan," Naruto said as his breath sent another burst of pleasure down her back while he slipped a finger around the edge. "Congratulations, you're about to lose your anal virginity."

With that said, she found herself sighing in pleasure when the finger roaming the edge of her bud pushed its way into the almost unyielding cavity, causing her to arch her back, clearly wanting more than that, "Oh _gods!"_

"How does it feel Tenten-chan," Naruto said as he quickly replaced his finger with his iron rod, having to take a bit of time to force it into the tight opening and get a joy-filled scream of pleasure. "Does it feel amazing? Does it make you want to always come back for more and more?"

She moaned in great pleasure as if to answer his question and dropped her head to look down between them, watching his sack swinging with every thrust he made into her trembling anal cavity. All she could think about was the massive tool that belonged to the newest God of Shinobi, the idea that she was late to pick up her son from the Academy or that she was supposed to meet her husband at the restaurant he had reserved over a year ago for their anniversary never facturing into her fuck addled head. Even when she began to gain some semblance of thought in her head, Naruto's thrusts started gaining in speed and intensity, getting a loud moan without fail from the brunette. "Oh gods YES!"

Naruto smiled down at the woman he had been having secret affairs with ever since he had officially been divorced from Hinata and reached down beneath her to play with her nether lips with one hand and the other grasping on of her swinging breasts.

"Oh yes touch me right there, ah, ah-!"

The fingers of his left hand expertly played with her clit, while his other hand twisted and pulled her teat, sending some of her baby milk onto the sheets below them while his cock thrust in and out of her beautiful, tanned ass.

Soon her arms couldn't hold her anymore as she reached her orgasm yet again and she would've collapsed onto the bed, had Naruto's left hand not moved up to her other breast to grasp the heaving teat to hold her up.

"Harder, _harder_ ~"

Tenten once more cried out in the throes of an orgasm for the final time, and her tight asshole got even tighter around the Shinobi God's cock, and he erupted like a volcano, filling her anal cavity with his life-giving seed.

Collapsing on the bed when Naruto let go of his grip on her breasts, Tenten panted out of breath, her whole body quaking from the amazing sex she had just experienced over and over again. She was so out of it that she never noticed when Naruto slid his massive kunai out of her, though she could feel the massive amounts of semen swimming around inside her and dripping from her ass and cunt, the two streams mixing to run down the tanned skin of her toned thighs and onto the satin sheets of the bed.

"Congratulations," Naruto whispered into his ear after having pulled his pants on in order to get ready to go pick up his daughter, the only one to stay with him after Hinata left. "You've just earned all the money you need for your shop."

Standing up he moved over to the door of the secret bedroom, pressing a switch to make it swing open before smiling back at her nude, sweaty form lying on his bed. "Yuri-chan will come and check on you in a few minutes, so you can leave whenever your able."

Tenten groaned as her knees finally collapsed causing the inflated bump that was her belly to hit the bed's surface and push most of the massive amount of the Uzumaki's sperm out of her womb.

"Oh and Tenten-chan…"

Her grunt was the only thing that told him that the kunoichi was listening.

"Come back whenever you feel that you need another… _loan_."

Her eyes glazing over at the memory of the fuck session she just had and the orgasmic moans coming from her mouth made a great smile come over his face as he left the office, while giving a smirk to his secretary at the sight of her thighs rubbing together beneath her kimono, and began making his way to the Academy to pick up his beloved little Himawari…

He couldn't wait for the next time the older kunoichi needed another loan…

* * *

 **Hey everyone, how did you guys like this beautiful lemon between our beloved fox container and the absolutely beautiful Tenten-chan?**

 **I am sorry if a lot of you wanted more stories to come out, I have been up to my ears in my new job and having to manage taking care of my lil' nephew while my sis goes out of country from a month long job for her company.**

 **I don't know when I will be doing my next story, it could be a week or a month, so I apologize before hand.**

 **Please review for me, each and every one is a nice experience so I can know if I am doing a good job at writing or not.**

 **Have fun!**


End file.
